


Hello Darling

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Cancer, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a travelling dad, Louis moves from hospital to hospital, however this new hospital in London shows promise in the form of a Charming Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a sad story.

Hello Darling  
-Tomlinshaw  
Warning: Hand job, Cancer.

It was nothing new, Louis Tomlinson aged 19 was being passed onto yet another hospital for treatment. Not that it was any of the hospitals fault more his father, his father kept on moving companies and it was getting tiring.  
Louis was already tired. Cancer did that to you. It drains you of all energy until you’re nothing. Until you just want to die, but Louis was a fighter and this new Hospital in London wasn’t going to claim him.

Louis woke up groggy. Last night he was loaded into an ambulance from St Catherine’s hospital in Manchester to St Mary’s in London where he met Niall one of his new nurses, and now he was in a boring room with the familiar beep of his heart monitor going off.  
“Hello Bub, good to see your up” a soft voice said as a warm hand stroked lightly over Louis’ brow. Louis tilted his head to take in the face of Niall, his nurse. Louis smiled softly and reached a hand to point towards the water jug.  
“Shit I forgot” Niall muttered jumping up and pouring Louis a drink, helping him take a couple of sips.  
“Silly Irish nurse,” Louis murmured tiredly his eyes drooping as he fell into sleep accompanied by Niall’s soft humming.  
~.~//~.~//  
Louis woke to the sound of a pen scribbling, cracking his eyes open he took in the tall figure standing on at the edge of his bed. He was handsome strong jaw and gelled hair. This must be Louis’ new doctor, which is a stupid idea really, if you gave Louis someone attractive he might grow attached and when I say might I mean it’s pretty fucking likely that Louis William Tomlinson will make a twat of himself and fall head over heels resulting in his father having to move again just to get away from Louis’ traumatic past.  
“Morning Darling” oh Fuck Oh Fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. Shit his voice was to die for.  
“Morning doc” Louis whispered trying and failing to sit up, it’s when Warm hands grasped him and pulled him into sitting position against soft pillows did Louis knew he was truly FUCKED and I mean royally. And oh god he smelt good.  
“Smell good” Louis murmured oops well done, oh shit he’s dead, not good Louis did not just tell his handsome doctor with a sexy voice that he smelt good. Now he had a doctor that was handsome with a sexy voice and smelt like winter and some expensive cologne.  
“Why thank you Darling.” Darling if this man calls Louis darling again the fast beat of his heart was going to kill him way faster than the cancer.  
“I’m Louis” Louis chimed finally opening his eyes more to look into stunning Hazel eyes. Add that to the list. Yep Louis was now composing a list of why this un-named doctor should shag him into an early grave. A much better way to die.  
“I know Love, I’m Doctor Nick Grimshaw. Wanna tell me what’s wrong with you?” Nick asked perching on the edge of Louis’ hospital bed.  
“It’s on my chart” Louis said confused.  
“I know that Darling, I want you to tell me” Louis sighed at this.  
“I have Leukemia” Louis said closing his eyes and holding back tears, it had been a hard road. So many treatments most failed, some worked then failed. Louis just hoped that they figured out how to save him soon. The sight and sounds of hospitals sucked. Louis was bought out of his thoughts when a soft hand touched his face.  
“Don’t worry Darling, I’ll figure something out” with that Louis opened his eyes looking right into Nick’s nodding lightly before turning his face into the warmth of Nicks hand.  
~.~//~.~//  
Louis was getting towed around by a Lovely nurse named Hallie when the splitting headache came on. He was ignoring it, instead choosing to keep walking after her down the hall, passing Doctor Nick who smiled at him softly. Louis Tried to smile back but his head hurt, his head felt like someone was cracking it open his vision was blurry and body felt weak and sore. There was a screech and Louis went down, his eyes rolling back from the pain. All Louis knew was that he was sobbing form the pain and someone was cradling him.  
“Darling can you hear me” Louis tried to answer but he was in so much pain. Next thing he knew was that he was back in his room and it was black, pitch black.  
“Ow” Louis groaned curling in on himself.  
“Shush, Shhh its ok Darling” Nick, Nick was here thank God Louis wasn’t alone. He wasn’t alone. Louis was always alone. His dad worked, his mom left when thing got too tough, taking his sister with her. Louis was always alone and this feeling overwhelmed Louis, tearing away at him, stripping the layers until all that was left was anger and this sad empty feeling of abandonment and sadness. Topped with the head splitting Headache made Louis sob, sob for the lost family, for the loss of friends. His tears ran down his face like razor blades as he clutched onto his head willing the pain to stop. His bed dipped and warms arms were encasing him. Handsome Nick the Doctor with a sexy voice was holding him, cradling him. So this is what it felt like to be embraced and held, it was nice it was warm and comforting, what made it even better was that Nick replaced Louis’ hands holding his head and just cradled it. Cradled him like he was some kind of jewel to be protected. Louis pulled his hands into his chest and continued to sob through the pain, all the while being held by a man Louis was falling for fast.  
~.~//~.~//  
Three Days later  
“Hello Darling” Nick called as he waltzed into Louis’ room winter coat swishing around him the door closing behind him. Nick moved right over to the bed and pressed his lips to Louis forehead. Nick had been doing that since the headache incident. It was evening and Nick must be making his final rounds checking up on Louis after his chemo treatment.  
“Hi Nick” Louis said tiredly looking Nick up and down Nick was dressed in normal clothes, not in his usual scrubs and lab coat.  
“Hi” Nick said grinning popping into the visitor’s chair. Louis laughed softly at this blush climbing up his cheeks.  
“Nick, can I ask a few questions?” Louis Asked fiddling with his blanket, Nick smiled and nodded  
“Can I ask you some in return?” Louis nodded at the Doctors question and sat up more.  
“How old are you?” “27” Nick’s answer was quick and was delivered with a wink that made butterflies erupt in Louis’ stomach.  
“How are you feeling?” Nick asked. So Nick wasted his question on finding out if Louis was ok or not truth be told that he was Louis’ doctor but Louis couldn’t help but wish there was another reason behind it.  
“Tired and stiff but alright” Louis answered leaving out the fact that he was feeling overwhelmed and full of butterflies because he was head over heels in love with his 27 year old doctor. Nick nodded and smiled.  
“Are you married?” Louis asked nervously he watched Nick make a face before in spread into a grin.  
“No I’m single, also I’m not allowed to be married, due to Gay marriage laws Darling” Nick said softly Louis nodded murmuring ‘oh’ under his breath.  
“Have you ever been kissed Lou?” Nick’s question caught him of guard Louis shook his head pouting unconsciously.  
“No, I’ve never really had friends, let alone had a boyfriend.” Oh shit Louis just outed himself this was really working for him. Nick made him so nervous and it popped out, this made Louis blush deep scarlet, he was probably the colour of a lobster right now, but nick smiled at his fondly and lent up pressing their lips together lightly. Louis’ first kiss and it was….. Perfect.  
~.~//~.~//  
After that kiss nick took every opportunity to kiss Louis, making the younger flush and butterflies to fly. Today was no different Niall had left after taking some blood samples and Nick had Louis pressed into the mattress their lips fused together since Nick had knocked off just a moment ago. Louis let out a moan and Nick’s large hands rubbed up and down Louis’ sides while licking into his mouthing tasting how sweet the boy was.  
“Nick” Louis moaned softly as the older man tugged on his lower lip hands dipping down to squeeze Louis’ bum that had become Nick’s favorite resting point. Louis let out little moans as Nick rubbed him through his thin Pj bottoms  
“Mmm Darling you’re hard for me” Nick tease his hand slipping into the thin pants and wrapping around Louis’ hard cock running his thumb over the dribbling head.  
“N-ick.” Louis arched into Nicks hand, rolling his hips into it as Nick got him off. Careful not to pull out Louis’ IV lines.  
Louis kicked out his legs as nick pumped his hand faster, his little moans being swallowed by nicks mouth as he devoured him.   
“Oh yes, yes, yes, yes “Louis chanted as he arched and came hard over Nick’s hand.  
“Beautiful” Nick murmured.  
Yes Louis had cancer but life was more bearable. He had a Boyfriend and also was slowly getting better, maybe soon he would be cancer free and he could make a life with Nick. Yea Louis would like that.  
“I’ll keep you “Louis yawned Nick chuckled and got up washing the cum off his hand.  
“I’ll keep you too Darling.” And that was that.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr with other tomlinshaw and one direction fic's.  
> http://fallingforlarrysbullshitx.tumblr.com/


End file.
